


Crying Over Spilled Coffee

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: the caos coffee shop au [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Sabrina Spellman, Black Sabith, Coffee Shops, F/F, Femslash, Jealous!brina, Jealousy, May/December Relationship, Romance, Sexual Harassment, coffee shop AU, is endgame, sabrina is 21 because she's drinking obvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: “I see Lilith is still robbing the cradle,” a voice said behind her. Lady Blackwood spoke in a faux whisper, one that sounded as if she was being conspiratorial but really wanted her voice to carry. Sabrina bristled. “I wonder how long this one will last,” said Shirley, “She reminds me of that pale, waify one, Luna. Lilith only played with her a month before casting her aside.”A sequel to Love, Hate, and Oat Milk Lattes, because as the bard said, the course of true love never did run smooth.
Relationships: Black Sabith - Relationship, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: the caos coffee shop au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534826
Comments: 23
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**COFFEE PUDDLES**

With a cup of coffee in each hand, Sabrina watched as the elevator numbers increased as she rose from the polished ground floor lobby to the top most floor. She could see her reflection in every shined surface, from her black headband to her red skirt and equally shiny penny loafers. With a ding, the doors opened to a white tiled entryway, and Sabrina’s shoes echoed as she walked towards the line desk. 

“Hi Stolas, I’m here to see Lilith,” she said with a smile, but the raven haired man merely glowered. 

“She’s busy,” he replied. 

“But she’s expecting me,” said Sabrina, “I texted her I was coming. Maybe if you asked her-“ 

“She’s busy. You can’t go in,” Stolas said before taking a sip from the tea cup on his desk. He wiped away the ring it had left, putting the cup back down on the napkin. “It would be better for everyone involved, you especially, if you marched right back to the dollhouse you came from.” 

Sabrina glanced around- noting how Stolas’ keyboard was parallel with the edge of the desk, the way there wasn’t a shoe print or scuff mark on the white tile floor- and got a positively wicked idea. 

With her thumb she popped the top off one of the coffees, easily sliding over to side atop the other coffee. Making eye contact with Stolas, she smiled and began to tilt the open cup.

“It’s so _ clean _in here, isn’t it Stolas,” she said, “It would be a shame for someone to spill coffee on this nice, clean, white floor.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he hissed.

Sabrina kept tipping the cup, letting a few drops of coffee fall to the floor, “Oops.”

Stolas snapped up the phone and, after a beat, said in a rushed voice, “Sabrina here to see you ma’am- Sorry ma’am, _ Miss Spellman _ here to see you.”

“Thank you,” said Sabrina, righting the cup again. There was only a small puddle of coffee on the floor, a waste, but she had gotten her way. 

Moments later, Lilith, followed by two men in suits, exited her office. Lilith opened her arms as soon as she saw Sabrina. 

“Darling!” she cried, leaning in to press a kiss on Sabrina’s red mouth and taking the closed coffee. 

“It’s oh so convenient that my _ favorite _girl knows exactly how I like my coffee,” Lilith continued, taking a sip as she possessively placed a hand on the back of Sabrina’s neck. Sabrina stood up straighter, meeting the gaze of the uncomfortable businessmen. 

“I’ll have my people call your people to set the rest everything up,” said Lilith, nodding at the two who agreed. They politely exchanged farewells, all with Lilither’s fingers curled around Sabrina’s neck and Stolas’s icy stare boring into Sabrina’s skin. 

As the elevator doors closed behind the men, Lilith flashed Sabrina a smile and turned to walk back into her office, “Coming lamb?” she called over her shoulder, before adding, “Oh and Stolas, clean up this mess. Really, I expected better from you then to leave a disgraceful puddle of coffee all over the floor.”

Sabrina ran after her, not daring to glance at Stolas. Inside, Lilith took her place behind the desk, slowly sipping her coffee and eyeing Sabrina. 

“Your office is really nice,” said Sabrina, suddenly awkward. 

“Don’t play coy with me, I know exactly what a little minx you can be,” Lilith’s face was serious, but her eyes sparkled, “You were the one who made the mess with the coffee.”

“Well,” Sabrina walked around the desk, leaning against it and trying to be casual, “I might have been provoked.”

Lilith raised an eyebrow, but continued, “I have half a mind to make you go lap it up.”

Sabrina flushed, eyes wide and she tried to stammer a response. Lilith’s resolve broke, laughing as she pulled Sabrina into her lap. 

“Oh lamb,” Lilith kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around her waist, “You’re so fun to tease. You should have seen your face!” 

“I- what? Hey!” Sabrina turned to glare at Lilith, “That wasn’t very nice!”

“Hm, maybe not,” Lilith leaned in to kiss Sabrina’s throat, “But neither was torturing Stolas, only I’m allowed to do that.”

“Maybe I should go apologize,” 

“Later, I want to ask you something,” Lilith’s teeth scraped the sensitive place where Sabrina’s shoulder met neck, drawing the smallest whimper from her lips, “There’s a gala on Saturday night, come with me, be my date.”

Aside from their first dinner- which quickly dissolved into sex at Lilith’s apartment- they really hadn’t gone on a proper date. Instead it had been lots of Sabrina spending the night over the course of the past two weeks. Sabrina wasn’t quite sure what they were, or if she could all the consistent hookups _ dating _, but she was definitely enjoying it. 

“Yes,” said Sabrina, “I’d like that.”

“It’s a date then,” Lilith purred in her ear.

**STOLAS**

“You should tell her,” Stolas said as the car darted through the busy streets of the city. The partition was up, shielding their conversation from the driver- and Lilith knew Stolas only spoke out of turn when it was for her ears only. She decided to politely ignore him for a moment longer, there was a time when her lanky assistant feared her, quaked in her mere presence, but those days were gone and the fearful boy she’d hired had long since grown into a tall and cynical young man. 

Lilith continued powering her face before snapping the compact shut and giving him an unamused look, “Tell what to whom? Really Stolas, you must be more specific.” 

Stolas looked pained as he tried to school his sharp features into something respectful, “It may be wise to inform Sabrina as to what going to this party with you will mean.” 

“It’s just a party Stolas, we’re not getting engaged,” said Lilith with a flip of her hair, “And that’s Miss Spellman to you.” 

“Miss Spellman’s life is quite different from yours,” Stolas was still going down this boring path of conversation, “It’s a small life, if I may speak candidly-”

“You may not.”

“-Compared to yours. And while you’re used to your life, she is not. She might not be prepared-”

“Stolas,” Lilith snapped, “I am perfectly capable of taking care of her, I’ve done a fair job of it so far!’ 

“Yes ma’am,” Stolas said, sitting up straighter in his seat, “She’s not like the others, she’s a very nice girl.” 

Lilith pressed her lips together, ignoring him. Of course she knew that Sabrina was special, why else would she want her? Stolas was sticking his beak of a nose into places it didn’t belong, she knew exactly what she was doing when it came to Sabrina. 

As they pulled to a stop in front of Sabrina’s apartment building, Lilith leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the dress she’d had sent to Sabrina that morning. Stolas shot her a disapproving look before he got out of the car, opening the door to let Sabrina in and take his place in front, beside the driver. 

“You look like a dream,” murmured Lilith, pressing a kiss on each cheek.

Sabrina settled back, smoothing out the silky red slip dress, “Thank you for the clothes,” she said, reaching out to take Lilith’s hand, “I’m pretty sure this dress costs more than a month of paychecks- I was almost afraid to put it on.” 

Lilith waved her free hand dismissively, “think nothing of it. You must look your best at the gala.” 

“And this is…” Sabrina paused, momentarily distracted by the way Lilith turned her hand over and began to trace along her palm. Sabrina shivered. 

“This is a charity event? But for work?” 

“Indeed,” Lilith’s fingers circled Sabrina’s wrist, “Darling, don’t be nervous.” 

“I’m not!” 

But Lilith knew better and held up Sabrina’s wrist, “Your heart’s pounding.”

Just like Lilith intended, Sabrina’s face flushed as red as her dress as she snatched her wrist away. Lilith couldn’t help but smile. Leaning forward, she felt like a lioness stalking her prey. Sabrina’s mouth dropped open, eyes flicking down to watch Lilith’s mouth as Lilith hooked a finger under Sabrina’s chin. 

Lilith held her gaze for a moment before pulling away, satisfied with how easily she could fluster Sabrina. 

“You’re always rilling me up!” Sabrina huffled, smoothing her hair and trying to calm down, “I’m going to get back at you one of these days.”

“I look forward to it,” Lilith said with a laugh.

**RED AND BLACK **

In a room full of black satin and white lace, Sabrina quickly realized how out of place she looked. Her red dress was shorter than the rest and so _ red _. Even Lilith was in black, a long curve hugging dress, with sleeves that almost reached the floor and a neckline Sabrina was finding distracting. 

But back to her dress.

“You did this on purpose,” she hissed under her breath as Lilith lead her in. Lilith shot her the most innocent look before turning to introduce her to the hosts of the gala.

“Lord and Lady Blackwood,” she said, “May I introduce you to my date, Miss Sabrina Spellman of the Greendale Spellmans.”

Sabrina pulled her shoulders back, smiling at the couple as she offered her hand to shake in greeting. Lady Blackwood’s smile looked almost like a grimace as she first shook Sabrina’s hand then leaned in to kiss both her cheeks, her pregnant belly awkwardly between them. Lord Blackwood, immaculately dressed in a stiff black suit, let his gaze lingered a moment too long on Sabrina’s tiny dress. 

“Miss Spellman, I see that you were not adequately informed of our dress code,” he said with a sneer but before Sabrina could reply she was being whirled away, introduced to another stiff suit and fancy gown, black and white, of course. 

After a string of introductions that felt like walking the gambit, Lilith and Sabrina finally found there way to the bar. Sabrina rubbed her temples as they waited for their order. 

“Are you alright my dear?” Lilith asked, hand on the small of Sabrina’s back.

“Yeah my vision is still splotchy from all the flashes outside. I didn’t realize there would be reporters here, what are they even reporting on? It’s just a party,” Sabrina shuttered, “That was horrible they way they were yelling at us.” 

“It’s just tabloids and gossip rags and such,” Lilith said, “Events like these attract those with too much money and too much time on their hands. People love to see how the other half lives- or at least what they wear.” 

Drinks in hand, Lilith offered Sabrina her arm and they began to stroll around the room. 

“Take the Blackwoods for instance,” she said, “Very inconsequential British royalty but very naughty and very fascinating to Americans like yourself- I believe I saw you dining with Lord Blackwood’s illegitimate daughter that day the restaurant so rudely threw you out?” 

“Prudence?” Sabrina asked, ignoring Lilith’s revisionist history, “She’s Lord Blackwood’s daughter?” 

“Indeed,” Lilith took a sip of her whisky, “While it’s shot Miss Night into high society, Blackwood would still rather pretend she doesn’t exist, despite always picking up her tab. Lady Blackwood despises her and thinks she poses a threat to her future children inheriting the Blackwood title.” 

“That’s sad,” said Sabrina, “Is that what you are? High society?” 

Lilith snorted, “I think of myself as a business woman but if you ask page six I suppose so.” 

“My cousin Ambrose likes that sort of thing, he always knows who’s hooking up with who and who’s secret flame is about to get dumped,” Sabrina said, “But I never really paid attention.”

“What does catch your eye then?” Lilith gave Sabrina a sidelong glance, “We haven’t done much talking lately I’m afraid.” 

Sabrina resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Lilith’s innocent look. Their lack of conversation was mostly due to Lilith’s impressive libido, leaving Sabrina exhausted every time she spent the night. 

“Usually current events,” Sabrina shrugged, “Comes with the territory I guess, I’m studying political science at NYU.” 

But just as Lilith turned, looking surprised, a man in a white shirt and black pants came up to them, ringing his hands and saying, “Ms. Asheron, there’s a call for you in the lounge. Something about the third quarter budget report?” 

Lilith sighed, leaning over to kiss Sabrina’s cheek, “I’m sorry lamb but I must take this. We’ll continue this conversation later, I promise.” 

And so Sabrina was left with her glass of wine in a room full of strangers who all seemed to be looking at her when they thought she couldn’t see. 

“I see Lilith is still robbing the cradle,” a voice said behind her. Lady Blackwood spoke in a faux whisper, one that sounded as if she was being conspiratorial but really wanted her voice to carry. Sabrina bristled. 

“Who was it that she brought to your Christmas party, Shirley?” Lady Blackwood asked, “Morgan something wasn’t it?” 

Shirley laughed, “Yes, she worked in a museum, remember? Restoring artifacts, I believe. She talked about swords all night!” 

“Then there was Anne,” continued Lady Blackwood, “Poor thing had such a short neck, she couldn’t pull off any of the jewelry Lilith bought for her!” 

“I wonder how long this one will last,” said Shirley, “She reminds me of that pale, waify one, Luna. Lilith only played with her a month before casting her aside.” 

Sabrina turned on her heel, tried to plaster on a fake smile and walked towards the gaggle of women, determined. 

“Lady Blackwood!” She said, face flushed.

“Miss Spellman, I didn't see you there,” lied Lady Blackwood. 

“I just wanted to say…” Sabrina faltered, “That I know your daughter.” 

Lady Blackwood’s hand flew to her swollen stomach, “My- what?” 

“Your daughter,” Sabrina repeated, “Prudence. We went on a date like a month ago but it didn’t work out, but we’re still friendly. It’s so nice to meet her parents, she looks so much like her dad!” 

Lady Blackwood and the other woman stared at her agog. Sabrina wasn’t sure if it was because she had the upper hand, or she’d just released herself to be horribly out of touch, but with way, she took it was a win and quickly walked away saying over her shoulder, “great party by the way!” 

Head down, she didn’t stop walking until she was outside on the spacious and desolate balcony that overlooked the city lights. She exhaled, letting out the anxious breath that had been trapped in her lungs. As she looked over the twinkling lights, Sabrina took a long drink of her wine. It was calming, warming the chill of the night and dulling her senses. 

But the words of Lady Blackwood and Shirley weren’t completely lost on her, Lilith had a long line of short lived girlfriends- if that was even what Sabrina was. She took another sip, thoughts swilling. They’d never put a name on their relationship, never defined the rules or boundaries. Was it a casual thing? Was Lilith seeing other people as well? 

“Sabrina, there you are,” Lilith’s familiar accent broke Sabrina’s wine addled train of thought. She seemed to float across the balcony stopping just short of Sabrina to reach up and tuck a piece of Sabrina’s hair behind her ear. 

Sabrina shivered, both from the touch and from the chilly night air, and Lilith drew closer. She reached out, fingertip grazing the outside of Sabrina’s wrist. Slowly Lilith her hand up, up Sabrina’s bare arm, leaving goosebumps in her wake. She traced Sabrina’s shoulders, her collarbone, her neck, before Lilith’s hands came to cup her face, leaning in for a gentle kiss. 

Deepening the kiss, Sabrina wrapped her arms around Lilith’s waist. Lilith pressed her against the cold rail that kept them and the city below apart. She nipped at Lilith’s lip, and Lilith moaned into her mouth as the sharp taste of blood mixed with the taste of wine and whisky. 

When Lilith pulled away, her bright blue eyes were shining with that almost feral look Sabrina was far to familiar with. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, an action that was distracting Sabrina, especially in that low cut black dress Lilith wore. Sabrina reached out, grabbing both of Lilith’s hands to pull her in. She ducked her head to kiss the place where Lilith’s shoulder met neck, then kissed lower and lower down the v shaped neckline. 

“Darling,” Lilith murmured in pleasure, hands in Sabrina’s hair, fingernails scraping her scalp. Sabrina ran her tongue from the soft place between Lilith’s breasts to her chin but as soon as Sabrina bared her teeth against tender skin, Lilith jerked her head back. 

“No marks little lamb,” she rasped, “Not here. Not tonight.”

“Of course,” Sabrina said, her voice barely above a whisper. It didn’t matter how loud she was, they were so close. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Lilith kissed her cheek, taking the empty wine glass from Sabrina’s hand, “Stay here, I’ll get you a refill.” 

Turning back to the cityscape, Sabrina relaxed. Maybe this night was turning out well after all, snobby ladies aside. 

A warm hand pressed against the small of her back, “That was fast-“ 

**CALIBAN**

“Miss Asheron!” A voice called out above the din of the party. Lilith had made it halfway to the bar while avoiding being pulled into conversation but this direct attack was something she couldn’t refuse. She turned to see a young man, a little older than Sabrina, well dressed but with messy blonde hair nearly to his shoulders. 

She raised an eyebrow, “It’s Ms.” 

“Right. Right, _ Ms _. Asheron,” he stuck his hand out and smirked, “I’m Caliban, Caliban Prince. Pleasure to finally meet the head of Eden Media.” 

His cocky attitude radiated off of him like smoke off hellfire. Lilith’s lips pressed together in a thin line, “I’m sure.” 

Caliban blathered on, something about NYU and his father and his own political aspirations, but Lilith only pretended to listen. She nodded at all the right times, cocking her head and doing her best to look interested while the whole time she only thought about going back to Sabrina on the balcony. 

“Of course, I shouldn’t keep you,” Caliban said, with a smirk. There was something about him that was familiar, something… off about him, but Lilith didn’t care to look deeper to find out what. 

“I’ll let you,” he gestured to the empty glass in Lilith’s hand, “Get your refill. You look thirsty if I do say so myself ma’am.”

Lilith resisted the urge to roll her eyes and his false bravado, but instead smiled,inclining her head, “Well events like these do tend to have a good bar- it’d be criminal not to. I’m sure you’re just as experienced with stuffed suits as I do.” 

And here was the ploy, she laughed and he echoed it. Lilith leaned in and playfully shoved at his chest, turned, just enough flash of cleavage and- there it is. Caliban’s eyes grew briefly to the size of saucers and Lilith knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. Men were so easy like that. 

Lilith batted her eyelashes at him, and slipped her arm in his, turning them both around, “Do you see her? That charming young woman over there?” She gestured to a young woman, dancing with her friends off to one side. Her red hair was eye catching and she looked young enough to be the daughter of one of the party goers. 

“Perhaps you’d like to work your charms on her,” Lilith glanced conspiratorially up at Caliban, “like you tried to on me.” 

Caliban feigned hurt, “tired?” 

“Mmm, unfortunately for you my heart already belongs to another,” 

“Ah yes,” he smirked, “The little Spellman bitch.” 

Lilith jerked back, just as the sound of a glass breaking could be heard from the balcony, “_ Sabrina _.” 

Pushing through the crowd, Lilith rushes to the balcony where she found Sabrina holding a chair out in front of her, keeping Lucius Morningstar at arms length. Between them was a shattered glass. 

“I said stay away from me!” Sabrina all but yelled, her voice wobbled. 

Lucius looked amused, making Lilith’s blood boil, “Now now Miss Spellman, let’s not make a scene.”

“I’ll get a restraining order!” Sabrina shouted, but Lucius laughed. 

“Tsk tsk, You’re making a scene my dear,” said Lucius. Lilith glances back into the dimly lit party where a few of the more gossipy women had began to notice the pair. 

He paced closer. Sabrina gripped the chair so hard that Lilith could see her knuckles turning white. 

“Silly girl, silly _ little _ girl. Hasn’t she told you yet?” He cocked his head at Lilith, “Going to the police wont help. I own this town.”

“Hardly,” Lilith snorted.

“I could ruin your life if I wanted to,” Lucius continued, “But I’m feeling generous tonight. Run along, go play with your old hag of a date.” 

Sabrina was terrified, that much was obvious to Lilith, but she stood her ground. Her brave girl. 

“Get,” Sabrina said through gritted teeth, “Away from me.” 

Lucius smirked at Lilith, before blowing Sabrina a kiss, “Until next time my dear,” and stalking off through the party, suit clad young men falling into step behind him as he disappeared. 

Stepping back, Sabrina leaned against the railing that circled the balcony. Hand to her chest, she struggled to breathe as Lilith rushed to her side. 

“Deep breath, deep breath, you’re safe now,” Lilith murmured as Sabrina wrapped her arms around her, shaking. “My brave brave girl.”

**PILLOW TALK**

Sabrina stretched her arms above her head, eyes fluttering closed as Lilith slid her hand under the silky pink camisole Sabrina wore. Lilith was propped up on one elbow, hair still curled and make up still on even though Sabrina was fresh from the shower. She’d stood in the hot stream for a long time, letting the water turn her skin red as she tried to burn off the feeling of Lucius’s hand on her back, the way he’d put his hands on her shoulders, whispering in her ear and-

“I’m sorry lamb,” said Lilith, bringing her back to reality. She traced slow patterns on Sabrina’s stomach and Sabrina opened her eyes to meet Lilith’s. 

“It’s not your fault,” Sabrina said. 

“Lord Blackwood always invites Lucius to events like this, but I didn’t think he was back in the city,” Lilith’s hand slid lower, playing with the waistband of Sabrina’s matching underwear, “I should have told you there was a possibility he’d be there.” 

Sabrina shook her head, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind Lilith’s ear. She was just happy to be there, in Lilith’s bed, high above the city where it felt like they were untouchable. They felt far, far away from Lucius and the gossipy women who looked down their noses at her. 

Lilith leaned down and kissed her, but Sabrina couldn’t help but think of all the other names she’d heard, all the other women Lilith had once had on her arm. There had been so many- how could she ever compare? 

“Hey,” she said, “I have a question.”

“What is it sweetheart?” Lilith’s fingertips slid lower, under the waistband. 

“Are we- am I-“ Sabrina trailed off, unsure of what she even wanted to ask. What were they? How did she rank in the harem Lilith had amassed? 

“Would you kiss me again?” Sabrina smiled, ignoring all the jealous questioned swirling in her mind, “Make me forget about tonight?” 

Lilith’s smile widened as her hand slid lower still, hitting home as Sabrina let out a soft gasp, “Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**AMBROSE**

“How now cousin,” Ambrose Spellman said in lieu of greet when Sabrina opened the door, “Aren’t you the busy little bee.”

Sabrina stepped aside, letting him enter the tiny apartment and drop his bag on the floor, “it’s so good to see you but what are you talking about?”

With a flourish, he handed her a newspaper, folded open to not the front page, but page six, “Don’t worry, I snatched it up before the aunties could see- although Auntie Zee does prefer the Taipei Sunday edition over the New York one.” 

But Sabrina was too focused on the newspaper to listen, “what…”

QUEEN OF MEDIA STEPS OUT WITH NEW GIRLFRIEND, the paper read. The photo below it was from two days ago, Lilith leading Sabrina up the steps to the Blackwood’s charity gala while Sabrina smiled as she ducked her head from the reporters calls. It had been kinda fun, in the moment, as scary as it was. She looked… happy, and pretty in an effortless way. 

“I… we, I mean- how?” Sabrina stammered, caught totally off guard. 

Ambrose sauntered across her small kitchen, picking up the apple she’d left on the counter.

“Imagine my utter surprise to open the paper and see my little cousin, my flesh and blood, on the arm of none other than Lilith Asheron, CEO of Eden Media,” said Ambrose, punctuating this with a bit of apple, “I want to hear everything, spare no juicy detail.”

Sabrina dropped onto the couch, “I don’t know where to begin.”

“How about with how you met,” prompted Ambrose. 

So she told him- not every little detail of course (she blushed furiously and tried to talk fast past admitting all the sleepovers she and Lilith had been having) but the main ones, ending with the gala. 

“I just don’t know what we are you know?” Sabrina said, “Like, are we dating? We really haven’t been on many dates and after what the women at the party said…”

“Well cousin, this is quite a conundrum,” said Ambrose as he lounged on the couch, “Have you tried asking her?” 

“Ambrose! I can’t just ask her if I’m just another notch on her bedpost that she’s going to throw away when she gets bored!” Sabrina snapped before realizing that her vision was swimming with tears. 

“Oh Sabrina,” Said Ambrose, pulling her from pacing to sit on the couch next to him, “My apologies for being so cavalier. You really like this Lilith Asheron, don’t you?”

Sniffling, Sabrina nodded as she wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve, “Yeah. I thought it was just nothing but it’s been a couple weeks and I just… really like being with her.” 

“How about this, I’ll put the tea on and you tell me all about this Gala you went to, starting with where you got that amazing dress. I can already tell the paparazzi shot doesn’t do it justice.”

Pushing up off the couch, Sabrina smiled. This wasn’t a surprise, she and Ambrose spent many an evening with a bowl of popcorn rating the red carpet looks for every awards show while they were younger. Crossing her small apartment, she pulled the dress out of the closet. 

“Lilith sent it, it’s Valentino,” said Sabrina, holding it out to him. 

Ambrose whistled, “That’s quite a gift, you don’t spend this kind of coin on a fling.”

“Well…” Sabrina ran her fingers along another dress, a long pink tulle thing that looked fit for a princess, “This wasn’t the first time she’s sent me clothes. She sent this the last time we tried to go out for dinner.”

“Tried?”

“We didn’t make it out of her apartment after I arrived in the dress,” Sabrina said blushing, not meeting his eyes. 

“Oh ho ho, and the truth comes out!” Ambrose laughed, “I believe the CEO of Eden Media might be your sugar mommy, cous.”

“What? No!” 

“The dresses don’t lie,” Ambrose said smirking. 

… 

**COFFEE TO GO **

“Good morning lamb,” Lilith said as Sabrina met her at Starbuck’s threshold, Monday morning coffee cup in hand. She took it, giving Sabrina the softest kiss on the cheek before taking a sip, “Delightful as always, and what do I owe this hand delivery? I am perfectly capable of ordering- and paying.”

She leaned down again to kiss Sabrina, but Sabrina pulled away, “Better be careful or page six will be reporting all about how the Queen of Media’s mysterious new girlfriend works at Starbucks.”

“Ah,” Lilith straightened, pulling her shoulders back, “You saw that.”

“Yeah, I saw! I didn’t realize those photographers outside were paparazzi!” Sabrina huffed, “Which sounds really stupid when I say it out loud.”

Lilith smiled, “Because of my position, I do occasionally end up in the spotlight of those gossip pages, but it’s nothing for you to worry about. They merely deal in idle gossip and lies.”

“Lies?” Sabrina asked, thinking about how all the papers should could get her hands on said the same thing, girlfriend.

“Yes,” Lilith waved a dismissive hand, “Don’t pay them any mind.”

Sabrina nodded, unconvinced, biting her lip as Lilith took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“Let’s do something fun tonight,” Lilith said, “Something to take your mind off things.”

“Well,” Sabrina swung their clasped hands with a smile, “The Paris Theater is showing _ Les Diaboliques _tonight, if you wanted to go see that with me.”

“It’s a date then,” said Lilith.

… 

“So Nick’s back,” said Harvey, handing Sabrina a plate to put in the dishwasher. She blanched, and Harvey rushed to add, “I didn’t tell him anything, like you asked.”

“Thanks, yeah I want to talk to him myself but, I don’t know how,” Sabrina said, “I saw his boss a couple days ago, at that gala thing with Lilith.”

“I know he’s Nick’s boss but I have half a mind to go knock his lights out,” Harvey said, “I can’t believe Nick went with him to Italy afterwards. I don’t think he knows? Nick I mean.”

“Yeah,” Sabrina said sadly, “I just, I don’t think this is the first time it’s happened? Lucius was so smooth.” 

“Theo and I can go beat him up if you want us too,” Harvey said, looking more serious than before.

“No,” said Sabrina, “I don’t want you guys to get in trouble on account of me.”

“Who’s getting in trouble?” Roz said, joining them.

“No one,” Harvey and Sabrina said simultaneously. 

Narrowing her eyes, Roz continued, “Well, you will both be glad to hear that I’m interviewing a new barista tomorrow so hopefully we won’t be so short all the time.”

“That’s cool,” said Harvey, “What’s their name?”

“Robin Goodman,” said Roz. 

… 

**THE DANGERS OF GOOGLE **

Sabrina leaned over the sink as she applied her bright red lipstick, humming to herself.

“Don’t you look nice,” Said Ambrose leaning against the doorframe, “Do I get to meet the famed Ms. Asheron tonight?”

“She’s picking me up at 6:30,” said Sabrina, “We’re going to go see Les Diaboliques at the Paris Theater.”

“How positively devilish,” Ambrose said, “I’m guessing I should make myself scarce tonight?”

“No,” Sabrina leaned in to touch up her lipstick again, “We usually stay at her place. I’ve tried to get her to come over a couple times, but it never works out.”

“Interesting.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sabrina glanced at him in the mirror.

Ambrose held both hands up, “I meant nothing by it, just that it’s interesting.”

She opened her mouth to reply when her phone buzzed. Pulling it out of her back pocket, Sabrina frowned, “It’s Lilith.”

“Hey,” she said, answering.

“Darling, I am so sorry but I can’t make the movie tonight. My meeting is running late and I cannot leave,” said Lilith.

Sabrina felt like all the air had left the room, “Oh, okay.”

“I am so so sorry, is there a later showing? Or something tomorrow?”

“No, it’s just tonight,” Sabrina said, “It’s fine really.”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” said Lilith, “Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” agreed Sabrina as she hung up. She wiped off her lipstick, and walked out to find Ambrose surveying the take out menus on her fridge. 

“Which gets here faster, Xing’s Chinese Cuisine or Pizza Hut?” Ambrose asked, then looked up, “Hey, what happened?” 

“Lilith canceled,” Sabrina shrugged, “Her meeting is running long.” 

“I’m sorry Sabrina,” Ambrose said, “Do you want to go see the movie with me? I know I’m a far cry from your lady love, but it might still be fun.” 

“No thanks,” Sabrina flopped onto the couch, “I’ll just stay here and catch up with my favorite cousin while we eat junk food.” 

“And then tomorrow you can show me all the hottest hang outs in the city,” said Ambrose, “I haven’t been here since Luke and I broke up and what clubs are, how do you put it? Lit.” 

Sabrina snored, pulling out her phone, “There is one club we could go to tomorrow, Dorian’s Grey Room, but aside from that my life is just Starbucks, school, and Lilith.” 

“Should I get enough Orange Chicken to share?” Ambrose said, turning his attention back to the menus, “Wait don’t answer that, you’ll steal it all regardless.” 

Pulling out her phone, Sabrina typed up a google search as Ambrose ordered dinner. Lady Blackwood and Shirley Jackson hadn’t been lying, hits popped up, each accompanied with blurry photos of Lilith and a multitude of women on her arm. 

There was Luna with white blonde waist length hair, smiling as Lilith leaned close to whisper in her ear. Juno was kissing Lilith in a dimly lit bar. Anne, head thrown back laughing as Lilith danced with her. Morgan, smart and accomplished, her dark hair pulled back into a mature style as she held Lilith’s arm and smiled at her. 

Sabrina felt hot and cold at the same time. Her hand cramped from scrolling through picture after picture as jealousy filled her. There was so way she could possibly measure up at any of these women! No wonder Lilith had canceled on her, she was so boring. Maybe that’s why Lilith always seemed insist they meet at her apartment- Sabrina was so inconsequential and small compared- 

“Hey,” Ambrose’s voice broke through her jumbled thoughts, “Are you okay? You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“Y-yeah,” Sabrina checked the time, she’d been aimlessly scrolling for the last _ hour _, and pushed herself up off the couch, “I think I’m going to head to bed.”

“Works for me,” said Ambrose, reaching for the pillows and blankets she’d provided, “Pleasant dreams cous.”

… 

**TUESDAY **

“How about I make us reservations at Le Jardin tonight?” Lilith said as she watched Sabrina make her morning coffee, “to make up for last night. I have been kicked out of there once but that was years ago. You can wear that pink frock that never got out the door… what do you say lamb?” 

Sabrina poured the foam overtop the drink before securing the lid and handing it to her, “I…. kind of already made plans? My cousin Ambrose is in town and I promised him we could go clubbing tonight.” 

“Ah,” Lilith’s smile flickered ever so slightly, but enough for Sabrina to notice, “Of course. Have fun with your cousin. How about tomorrow night?” 

“I have a test on Thursday,” said Sabrina, “So I need to study tomorrow night.”

She chewed her lip, feeling like this was some sort of test she was failing. Sabrina doubted that _ Luna _ or _ Anne _ or _ Morgan _ put their dates on hold to study. 

“Of course,” Lilith repeated. Reaching out, she took Sabrina’s hand, kissing her knuckles, “I’ll talk to you later then, when you’re less busy.”

“Yeah,” Sabrina nodded, and watched Lilith until she disappeared down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon doesn't exist, only the coffee shop au


	3. Chapter 3

**THE VOICEMAIL**

“I am so much fun- like right now I am at a club that is really loud- WHY IS IT SO LOUD- and even though it gives me a headache I am here because Ambrose thinks it’s fun. And I also have a lot of special skills. I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue, and I can recite the entire preamble! Which is the opposite of boring! It is… very cool! I am very fun and cool and sexy and not boring at all. And I love you, which isn’t special, I’m sure everyone you’ve gone out with loves you- how could they not? Except when you’re being infuriating- oh Ambrose is coming over I have to go love you bye!” 

Lilith played back the drunk voicemail for the seventh time that day. It was incredibly adorable, almost alarmingly so. Lilith kept smiling without realizing it, all she wanted to do was to find Sabrina and kiss her. She wanted to make sure her Sabrina (somewhere between listens four and five she’d started thinking of Sabrina as hers) knew how lovely she was. Lilith especially liked that end bit, that part when Sabrina said she loved her. 

She smiled, alone in her office, and picked up her phone to tell Stolas to call her a car. She had one Ambrose Spellman to visit. 

**AMBROSE**

Ambrose was nursing a hangover. He was definitely getting too old to stay out clubbing all night especially after witnessing his cousin get up and go to class as if there was no issue. Sabrina’s lack of hangover, he knew, was less of a resilient nature and more due to the fact that it only took a glass and a half of wine to get her drunk. 

“C’mon cousin,” he’d said the night before as he’d pulled her into the cab, “That’s enough for the night.”

It had been two a.m. when they’d stumbled out of the Dorian’s Gray Room and hailed the cab, and Sabrina had been on the phone when Ambrose had located her in a dark corner by the bathrooms. 

“You’re so nice Ambrose,” said Sabrina, her head on his shoulder as they drove away, “Can I tell you a secret? You have to be nice about it though.”

“You can tell me anything,” Ambrose said, “That’s what family is for.”

“I don’t think I’m special enough for Lilith,” she said, “She’s so… perfect and all of her girlfriends are perfect too and I’m just Sabrina-” she hiccuped “-Spellman. I don’t even know if we’re  _ dating  _ dating, or if it’s just fun for her.” 

“Have you tried talking to her about it?” Ambrose asked, he’d rolled down his window a crack and the night air was sobering him up. 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to talk about that kind of stuff,” said Sabrina, “You’re just supposed to know.” 

“Sabrina,” said Ambrose, “Relationships are about communication.”

“You say that like it’s  _ easy _ .” 

“Well, I am a wee bit drunk,” 

Sabrina giggled, “Me too,” she paused, and Ambrose thought she'd dropped off until she quietly added, “I wish Lilith was here, I miss her.” 

Ambrose shook his head, smiling at Sabrina’s youthful view of romance, then regretted it as it only seemed to asasberate his hangover. Crossing the small kitchen to make another cup of coffee, there was a shark knock on Sabrina’s apartment door. He groaned, “Coming, coming!” 

Opening the door, he was met with a small yet imposing woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes. She was immaculately dressed in a blazer and pencil skirt, and pushed past Ambrose into the apartment, on her phone the whole time. 

“Excuse me,” he said, slightly affronted, “Sabrina isn’t home.”

The woman held up a finger to silence him, “Yes that’s right, Eden Media would like a table at the Trevor Project’s Gala. No we will be selecting our attendees ourselves, I’ll have my assistant email you a finalized list. Thank you.”

Sliding her phone into her purse, the woman offered him a hand, “Ambrose Spellman, I presume? I’m-”

“Lilith Acheron, I gathered,” said Ambrose noting her powerful grip, “Sabrina’s been talking non stop about you since I’ve arrived.”

“Oh, ah-” That seemed to catch her off guard, and the cool demeanor briefly dropped to reveal a genuine smile. But as soon as it lit her face, Lilith turned, pivoting on a heel to take in Sabrina’s small apartment. 

“She has, of course, mentioned you as well- her favorite cousin-”

“Only cousin,” Ambrose interjected with a smirk. Lilith seemed…. Nervous, far different from what he’d expected from what he’d seen in the tabloids or even when she’d been on the phone. 

“Yes. Well.”

Lilith turned back around to face him, “It was you I wanted to speak to.”

Ambrose sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and tilted it back, looking totally at ease, “I’m all ears, anything for Sabrina’s paramour.”

  
  


**SURPRISES**

Sabrina dropped onto the couch, exhausted and not even bothering to change out of her work clothes. It had been a busy day but a welcome distraction to her swirling thoughts and the lack of Lilith that morning. In her place was some blogger, cell phone in hand, snapping a picture of Sabrina and asking her if she was really Lilith Acheron’s new lover. Harvey, not fond of confrontation, kicked him out in a surprising display of anger. 

But as her body settled, her mind reignited, her anxieties and worries about Lilith and her and her and Lilith and them and how neither Lilith nor Stolas came in that morning for coffee-

Pressing her palms against her closed eyes, Sabrina groaned. She laid there, on the couch, hands over her eyes until something soft and tulle fell on her. She jumped, sitting up in surprise. 

“C’mon cousin, stop moping,” said Ambrose with a mischievous grin, “Get dressed, we’re going out.”

“I’m not sure I’m up for it tonight, Ambrose-” Sabrina began but he cut her off.

“Oh no, no buts,” he said, “You’ve been sulking all week and now that your test is out of the way we’re having some fun. I leave tomorrow afternoon and it’s my cousinly right to order you out tonight.”

Sabrina sighed but gave in, going into the bathroom to change into the Dolce and Gabbana dress. They were probably going to another club, she reasoned, trying to get into the festive, playful spirit for her cousin’s sake. Maybe Ambrose has found something uptown, she thought as applied bright pink lipstick that matched her dress, he was always finding the coolest places. It was like his super power.

“Ready?” he asked, offering her his arm as they descended the apartment stairs. 

But when they pulled up in front of The Paris Theater, Sabrina saw Stolas standing on the sidewalk, waiting for them.

She turned to Ambrose, “What’s going on?” 

Stolas opened the door.

“Enjoy your date cousin,” he said with a grin, “Don't do anything I wouldn’t do, lucky for you, that’s a short list.”

Still confused, Sabrina let herself be escorted from the taxi into the cool, dark theater lobby where Lilith was waiting for her. Upon seeing her, Lilith broke into a wide smile, taking Sabrina’s hand and kissing her knuckles. She was wearing a black silk blouse and white trousers with a rainbow stripe down the side. 

“My little lamb,” Lilith said, fondly, “Thank you for coming.”

“I didn’t really have a choice,” said Sabrina, “I mean, Ambrose didn’t really tell me what was happening.”

“Yes, that was at my behest,” she said, her eyes dropped to Sabrina’s hand still clasped in both of hers, “I wanted to surprise you.” 

“I’m surprised,” said Sabrina, still confused. She watched Lilith expectantly, “What are we doing here?”

“I rented out the theater, just us, to watch Les Diaboliques and have dinner,” Lilith rolled her eyes a bit as she said, “I was going to get White Truffle Pizza from Loring Place, but your cousin said you would prefer Little Caesars-”

Sabrina gasped, then flushed, but was unable to stop herself from saying, “You got pizza?”

Lilith’s mock annoyance faded away at Sabrina’s excitement, “Why don’t we go into the theater?”

“Wait,” Sabrina hesitated, biting her lip before lifting her chin defiantly, “What are we?”

Lilith raised an eyebrow, “Many a great philosopher has tried to answer that question- what are we? Why are we here? But I doubt any have succeeded-”

“You know what I mean!” she snapped, annoyed both with Lilith and that Lilith’s rudimentary attempt at riling her up had worked. Sabrina took a deep breath, and continued, “I just mean, I’ve heard about your other…. lovers and how they always seemed to be flings-” her words tumbled out faster as she went- “or at least that’s how the tabloids made it seem. I just don’t want to be a good time and I know I’m not as cool or impressive as Luna or Anne or Morgan- but I like you and I just want to know what I am to you.” 

Lilith looked surprised by her whole speech, “Well,” she said after a moment, “Someone’s been doing her research.” 

“I won’t pretend that a young woman like you won’t have different needs than someone my age, and I won’t be the sole determiner in our relationship. What you are to me is up to you,” said Lilith, but when Sabrina opened her mouth to protest, Lilith wrapped her hands around her waist and pulled her close so Sabrina’s body was pressed flush against Lilith’s. “But if it was up to me, you’d be mine and mine alone.” 

“I- I,” Sabrina faltered as she stared up at her, “I would like that.” 

“Like what lamb?” Lilith asked, voice low, her tone so seductive that Sabrina felt weak in the knees.

“I would like to be yours,” she whispered. 

Lilith kissed her, long and deep, and when they broke away, her eyes were twinkling with delight, “And don’t ever think you’re boring, anyone who can tie a cherry stem with her tongue is, I’m sure, the life of the party.”

“Wait,” Sabrina said as Lilith led her into the theater, “How did you know I could do that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so? what did you think? and don't worry, this part might be done, but I have more coffee shop au hijinks in mind :)


End file.
